The Clique (novel)
Details The Clique came out in May, 2004. It is the first book of The Clique series. Summary The Clique series is about a group of popular girls attending a private school in Westchester, New York. entitled OCD, Octavian Country Day. They rule the school and are the popular girls.. Meet The Clique... Massie Block: With her shiny brunette bob and laser whitened smile, Massie is the uncontested ruler of The Clique and the rest of the social status at Octavian Country Day School, an exclusive private all girls' school in Westchester County, New York. Massie knows you'd give anything to be just like her. Dylan Marvil: Massie's third in command who divides her time between sucking up to Massie and sucking down Atkins Diet shakes. Alicia Rivera: Massie's second in command. As sneaky as she is beautiful, Alicia floats easily under adult radar because she seems so "sweet." Would love to take Massie's throne one day. Just might. Kristen Gregory: She's smart, hardworking, and will insult you to tears faster than you can say "my haircut isn't ugly!" Enter, Claire Lyons, the new girl from Florida in Keds and two-year-old Gap overalls, who is clearly not Clique material. Unfortunately for her, Claire's family is staying in the guest house on Massie's family's huge estate while they look for a new house. Claire's future looks worse than a bad Prada knockoff. But with a little luck and a lot of scheming, Claire might just come up smelling like Chanel No. 19.... The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in. Copyright of Lisi Harrison. Text from back of The Clique Plot Massie Block believes her life is perfect until her father's college friend Jay Lyons moves into their guest house with his family. His wife, Judi Lyons , Todd Lyons their son, and daughter, Claire, who is the same age as Massie. Her father, William Block, allows them to live there while they are searching for a new home. The Lyons move all the way from Orlando, Florida, to Westchester, New York. Because they arrive on the same day as Massie's spa trip with her friends (Labour Day), Massie's mother makes her stay home to meet and greet them. (Massie is upset and lies to her friends that she has the flu, which is why she can't go.) When Claire and Massie meet, Massie is consistently rude to her, because she doesn't have the right clothes and is not Pretty Committee material. Despite Claire's failing attempts to become friends with Massie, Massie vows she is never going to have access to the Pretty Committee no matter what. Another plot to the story is that Massie has a love interest named Chris Abeley. Massie was riding with her horse Brownie until Chris comes and he is on the wrong trail. He rides a horse named Tricky, whom she cares for very much. They agree to have a date for riding and Massie is ecstatic. The next day is the first day of seventh grade for Claire, Massie, and Massie's friends. Massie always drives her friends to school with them, and Claire is dumped in the backseat. While she is in the back, Claire endures first being ignored, then being made fun of by Massie and her friends. Claire is upset but still attempts at being friends with Massie and her friends, the Pretty Committee which is made up of Massie Block, the alpha, Alicia Rivera, the beta, Dylan Marvil the second in command after Alicia, and constantly is on a diet and then breaks it, and then lastly is Kristen Gregory, smart and sporty. The school day doesn't get much better when Alicia intentionally dumps red paint on Claire's pants during art class, thus making her seem like she got her period. The others (Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen) are mean to her because Massie doesn't like her, so they all treat her cruelly. Being constantly directed at, Claire is angry. To let out her anger, Claire gets so fed up with them that she sneaks into Massie's room every day when she's walking her dog Bean and pretends to be Massie on instant messenger. This way she convinces Alicia that Massie thinks Claire is cool, Dylan that Massie thinks she (Dylan) is too fat and that her legs would never look good in a mini, and gets Kristen to confess that she's poor and that she doesn't live in the Montador building after all but really the apartment beside it. She also tells Kristen that that Massie really hangs out with LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) Layne Abeley because she thinks her older brother Chris Abeley is hot. They go shopping and Alicia buys Claire all these dresses, shoes, and accessories so they will look good at the annual Blocks auction. The chapter ends very quickly in three to four pages because Claire is not that popular for a long time. Later Massie uncovers the truth and gets Claire to confess to some embarrassing things she said about the girls in a five-way phone-call with Dylan speaking. Claire confesses to them about the secrets she told them. Massie was really on the phone, but they said she wasn't on, and Claire realizes they have figured out her secret and that she is out of the [Committee. At the auction, Massie stops liking Chris Abeley because he has a girlfriend named Fawn, which Layne Abeley shows Massie, and Claire can't help but giggle at her best friends humiliation to Massie. She lies to her friends saying that Chris had a booger come out of his nose, and that Chris is, "So dead to me." Then William Block and asks Jay Lyons to come up with him. Claire is mortified so she hides, and then Massie comes and Claire beckons her to come hide, too. They sit there for an hour or more and get to know each other. They quickly become friends.